


A Long Day

by Project_zero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Cheating, Fighting, M/M, Rough Sex, Smutty, jean and eren are terrible people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_zero/pseuds/Project_zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was having a rough day.  His exams were coming up, and teachers were riding his ass.  His best friend Armin was just cheated on, and Eren only wanted to take him to the bar with the boys.  Plans change, however, when Jean shows up at their apartment looking for Armin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. I always liked the idea of Eren and Jean together and I hope you all like it too! Maybe I will turn this into a series or maybe not.  
> I also want to thank my amazing editor, for proofing all of this and helping me when I was stuck. Much love!

Eren slumped back against the couch. it had been a long day and he was ready to relax. Exams were coming up and the teachers had been riding his ass. Eren hadn’t had a single night that week where he could sit back and do nothing. Only one more year and Eren would have his diploma in Psychology.

Stretching, Eren glanced at the clock that hung in their living room. His roommate Armin wouldn’t be home for another few hours, so Eren had the apartment to himself. With a grunt, he maneuvered himself off the couch and towards the kitchen. A quick look in the fridge told Eren he would be ordering in. It was the third time this week; they really needed groceries. Maybe Armin would be willing to go this weekend. With a sigh, Eren grabbed his phone and called the pizza shop.

* * *

Eren placed his feet on the coffee table and sighed. He devoured two of the large pizzas and still had a third to go. He was about to open the box when he heard a set of footsteps outside his door.

  
'He’s home early,' Eren thought as he glanced at the clock to see that it was only 9:30.

Armin entered the apartment with his head down. His hair was covering his eyes so Eren couldn’t see his expression. Armin took a shaky breath before turning to look at Eren. His blue eyes settled on Eren’s green ones. Armin walked to the couch and sat down next to Eren.

"Seabiscut lost the race,” Armin’s voice was firm. Eren looked at Armin for a moment before he broke into laughter.

"You’re only realizing this now? You’ve been with the guy for two years, Armin!" Eren held his sides trying to contain his laughter. Armin gave his friend a punch to the arm. Armin had known Eren all his life, the two were inseparable. Armin had a hard time staying truly angry at his friend.

“I’m serious, Eren. Can you please stop laughing?" Eren immediately stopped. The tone Armin had used had filled him with a sense of dread. Something bad had happened, Eren was certain of it.

"Armin, what happened?" Eren reached out a hand to his friend. He kept his voice low and eyes trained on Armin. Armin took a deep breath and squeezed Eren’s hand.

"Jean and I decide to stay in for date night. You know, pizza and cheesy romantic movies. Well, all was going good. Eren, it was. Don’t give me that look." Armin looked away to stare into the distance. The evens of the night replying in his mind. "Jean had to use the washroom and I was left in the living room. His phone went off. I don’t know why I looked, but I did and it was a text from someone named Marco. I picked up his phone and, Eren, there were so many texts…” Armin turned back to look at Eren tears in the corner of his eyes.

Eren was at a loss, torn between punching the horse-face in the mouth or comforting Armin. He had never liked Jean to begin with, the two had always been at odds. When he discovered how Armin felt, Eren decided that he would tolerate Jean for the sake of his friend. Eren pulled Armin towards him in an awkward hug. The need to comfort and protect his friend winning over his rage. Eren held Armin as he cried. Never again would he allow Jean to come near him, not as long as he could help it.

Armin hiccupped and pulled away from Eren after a while, his eyes red and puffy. He wiped the last of his tears with the back of his hand and gave Eren a brave smile. Eren couldn’t help but smile back.

  
"Feel better?" he asked. Armin nodded his head and shyly pulled away from Eren. Silence filled the room. "Let’s go to the bar and hang with the gang tonight.”

Armin laughed softly. He eyed Eren before sighing. The brunet had that determined look in his eyes, and Armin knew better than to argue with Eren once the boy had made up his mind.

  
"Alright, but I still have to finish telling you what Jean did-"

"You don’t have to. I can already guess what happened. Jean acted like a complete dick when you confronted him, so you left and came home.” Eren smiled at his friend. There was a determined gleam to his eyes. Armin took a deep breath and Eren knew he was right on the mark.

"Okay, let me go clean up and get changed. Then we can head out.” Armin said finally, getting off the cough and walking to his bedroom.

Eren stretched his back and headed into his own room. He pulled his shirt off and frowned at the wet mark Armin had left. He would never forgive Jean for this. Armin deserved better and the fact Jean had been allowed to be with him for so long was a miracle. But miracles don’t last and Jean fucked up. Eren ran his hands through his hair. Now wasn’t the time to be angry, he needed to be there for Armin. He would call Mikasa later and vent to her about what happened.

Eren checked himself over one last time. He was rather please with his appearance. He was sporting dark blue jeans and a light blue button down. He grabbed his keys and headed towards the door.

  
Armin had left before Eren and would meet him at the bar. The blonde never took long getting ready and naturally had gotten tired of waiting for Eren to get dressed. Eren stopped and did a final check to make sure he had all the necessary items. Satisfied he had everything, Eren took one final look around the apartment.

'I’ll make Armin forget all about that horse-face dick.' Eren thought as he opened the door to find Jean. The tan haired man frowned down at Eren.

"I need to speak to Armin.” his voice was stern. It seemed Jean was in no mood to deal with Eren.

"He’s not here.” Eren shot back, his previous anger returning. Jean didn’t move, he continued to stare at Eren.

"Bullshit he’s not. Move.” Jean took a step towards him but Eren quickly closed and locked it.

"Get lost, Secretariat.” Eren spat the words out. A glare on his face. Oh, how he hated Jean at that moment. How dare he come back to speak to Armin. He didn’t deserve Armin. Eren took his eyes off Jean and turned to walk down the hallway. He wouldn’t let Jean ruin his and Armin’s night out. Jean spun Eren around to face him.

"I need to see Armin, Jaeger!" his nostrils flared in anger while Eren snorted in disgust.

"You cheated on him, Jean. You have no right to see him.” Eren pushed Jeans hand off of him. Jean stared him down, his face contorting with rage.

"It was a mistake. Marco means nothing to me,” He hissed the words through clenched teeth, but Eren didn’t want to hear his excuses.

"Its over, horse-face. You fucked up, so go back to Marco.” Eren spun on his heel and began to walk away. That was when Jean lunged at Eren, his fist aimed at the back of the boys head. The blow pushed Eren forward and he stumbled. Eren regained his footing and turned to look at Jean. A fist came for his face but Eren easily dodged. Using Jean’s moment, Eren stepped towards the two-toned haired boy and slammed his knee into his stomach. Jean fell to the floor with a grunt.

Jean glared daggers at Eren and the boy smiled in return. Jean pushed himself off the floor and lunged once again at Eren. The impact drove the boys into the wall. Jean pinned Eren back against the wall and stared the brunet down. He was so close Eren could feel his breath of his cheek.

“Get off me, Mr. Ed.” Eren yelled, trying to break free. He was in no mood for his shit, and Jean continued to stare Eren down. His expression was a mix of anger and what looked to be longing.

  
“Jean, I’ll scream-“he started but lips crashed against Eren’s, effectively cutting him off. Eren’s eyes widened in shock realizing Jean’s lips were locked against his own. Eren pushed Jean away from him and he wiped his lips with the back of his hand before diving at the boy. Disgusted and enraged, his fist connected with Jean’s jaw.

“I never liked you! What Armin saw in you, I will never know.” Eren’s breathing was ragged and keeping his temper down was proving to be difficult.

Jean stayed silent, keeping his gaze on the floor. It seemed he was lost to his own thoughts. He took a few heavy breaths before he turned and look at Eren. He aimed a punch to the brunet’s face, but again Eren easily dodged. Jean wasn’t going to let Eren get the better of him again. Jean swung again this time hitting him. Eren’s face exploded in pain, and his eyes narrowed. Jean was a dead man. Eren swung his fist and landed a hit to the side of Jeans head, forcing him to stumble back and blink a few times, but he managed to stay upright. His eyes never left the brunet’s face. Eren swung again, and again. He didn’t care if he lost himself to his anger. Jean had hurt Armin, and he had managed to punch Eren a few times. There was no way he could walk away from this without sending Jean to the hospital. However, Jean knew how Eren’s temper was, and he knew that Eren wasn’t thinking clearly right now. He took advantage of that.

Jean lunged and pushed Eren against the door of his apartment. He slammed a fist into Eren’s stomach, causing him to curl in on himself from the pain. Jean swung at Eren again and knocked the brunets head into the door. A groan escaped Eren’s lips as he tried to steady himself. Jean took a step back and tried to catch his breath. Eren glared at Jean, his chest heaving with each breath he took.

'Armin’s waiting for me.' The thought broke through the haze in Eren’s mind. He stood up fully and pushed himself off the door. Jean took a defensive step back as he watched him. Eren stopped and looked at Jean, his expression unreadable; both boys still clearly enraged with one another. The atmosphere continued to grow tense, and both boys lunged at one another again. Years of built up anger finally exploding as the two exchanged blows. Eren’s lips moved as he yelled curses and insults at Jean.

As the two exchanged blows, Eren had once again become backed against the door.

“How Armin could be friends with a brat like you, and for this long, it’s a miracle really.” Jean panted, sweat dripping down the sides of his face.

“Miracle or not, I still don’t look like a horse.” Eren retorted, grimacing from the pain in his sides. Jean glared wholeheartedly at him. Eren looked at Jean and took in the man’s appearance; his lip was cut, and a bruise was forming on his cheek. He was a mess covered in so much sweat it could put Berthold to shame.

“A good looking horse for once.” Eren thought as he lunged at Jean. His lips met Jeans’ with enough force that their teeth clashed together. Startled, Jean pushed Eren away with his eyes wide and confused. Had Eren not been disgusted when Jean kissed him earlier? Maybe he hit his head too hard.

“Eren, are you-“Jean stopped when he noticed the glossed over look in Eren’s eyes. Between anger and lust, Jean felt his pants tighten at the sight. He frowned, considering getting help from Eren or dealing with the growing bulge in his pants. He decided on the former and grabbed Eren to kiss him once again. The brunet pushed against Jean roughly, his tongue seeking entrance into the man’s mouth. Jean grunted as the pair of them tried to overpower the other. Jean pushed his tongue past Eren’s to explore the other’s mouth. A low moan escaped Eren’s mouth, while Jean groaned in response.

  
Eren ran his hands over Jeans back, using his nails to make the man shiver. He eventually moved down to Jean’s ass and gave a few light squeezes, kneaded the flesh between his fingers through the pants.

Jean moaned and pushed against Eren, the action causing their growing erections to rub against each other. Eren shivered and pulled away for air. Jean wasted no time and claimed Eren’s neck with his lips, where he bit and sucked at the smooth tan skin. Eren dug his fingers into Jean’s ass, pulling the man closer to him. As their hips pressed together more, the pair moaned in unison.

Eren hated Jean. There wasn’t a single thing he liked about the man, and yet he wanted to see him completely wrecked; maybe then he would like him. Eren moaned as Jean bit into his neck.

“My keys. Inside.” Eren pulled Jeans head away from his neck and unlocked the door to his apartment. He pulled Jean inside and claimed his lips with his own once more once the door was closed. Jeans hands eagerly roamed Eren’s body, feeling the muscles beneath Eren’s shirt before they came to rest on his ass.

Jean roughly kneaded the mounds, earning a moan from the brunet’s mouth. Jean smacked Eren’s left cheek, and was rewarded with Eren pushing his hips against Jean’s. Jean pushed back against him, eager to feel the friction again. Eren pulled away for air, and he suddenly understood what Armin saw in Jean. The animalistic hunger in Jean’s eyes made him shudder. It had been awhile since he had been with someone who was willing to be rough and Eren wanted nothing more than to be a moaning, panting mess beneath Jean.

Eren pulled Jean towards his bedroom where he promptly began to undress. Jean followed suit, his clothes falling into a pile next to Eren’s own. Before long, both boys were naked and staring at one another. Jeans eyes roamed Eren’s body, taking in every small detail. The boy had muscle and Jean briefly wondered what it would feel like to be underneath him. Jean licked his lips and glanced at Eren’s cock. It was bigger than his own, and he could see it throbbing. Jean took his eyes away from Eren, and wasn’t surprised to see the brunet blatantly staring at his own.

Eren was enjoying the site before him. Jean was fit, and his body was lined with muscle. Eren really enjoyed the site of Jeans cock as well. It was thicker than his own, and small drops of precum made the tip slick. Eren couldn’t wait to get under him. A smirk spread across his face and he slowly climbed into bed. He spread his legs and took his aching cock in his hand. Slowly he began to pump his hand up and down, flicking his thumb across the tip to slightly slick up his fingers with precum. Eren ran his finger across the tip of his cock again, and moaned at the sensation. Jean watched his every move.

Jean was clearly aroused, and that only served to deepen Eren’s arousal. With his other hand Eren licked his fingers, coating them in saliva. Jean moaned, a hand already on his cock moving in time with Eren’s. The brunet spread his legs wider and placed on finger by his entrance. He teased the hole slowly, before pushing a finger inside. Eren’s eyes closed, and his fist tightened on his cock. He pushed his finger in further and then out, stretching himself before adding another. Pleasure found its way past the pain and Eren groaned. He scissored and stretched himself out, his fingers briefly pushing against his prostate. The pleasure made Eren arch off the bed.

“Oh fuck.” Jean moaned out. Eren opened his eyes in time to see him climb onto the bed. He roughly pulled the brunets fingers out and placed his cock at the entrance. Eren placed his legs on Jeans shoulders, giving him better access. Jean pushed forward and slid his entire length into Eren. A deep moan escaped Eren’s lips, he felt hot and full. Without giving Eren time to adjust, Jean began moving his hips at a steady pace.

Eren was tight, much tighter than Armin had ever been. Jean groaned loudly and grabbed onto Eren’s hips for leverage. He watched Eren’s face contort with pleasure. The brunet pushed back into him, matching his pace.

“Jean…” Eren trailed off, arching his back off the bed. A smirk formed on Jeans lips, realizing he had found Eren’s prostrate. Jean pushed into Eren again, and again, drinking in the sweet sounds the brunet made.

“Turn over,” Jean said as he slapped Eren’s thigh to get him moving. Eren did as he was told, for once. Jean took a moment to enjoy the view of Eren tight ass displayed before him. He ran his hands along Eren’s thighs and played with the flesh on his ass. Jean slapped Eren’s left cheek and grinned when Eren groaned. He took his swollen cock in hand, giving it a few steady pumps. With his other hand he pushed Eren into the mattress.

Armin had hated this position, saying something about it being unromantic. Jean snorted, he enjoyed this position and he enjoyed it a lot with Eren. Jean pushed back into Eren, his balls resting on the boys ass. He slapped Eren’s ass repeatedly leaving behind red handprints. The boy moaned and bucked back against him. The sensations almost drove Jean over the edge, but he wasn’t done having his fun yet. He pulled out, resting his head at the entrance, before roughly pushing in again.

Eren groaned, pushing back into Jeans hips. The man had brushed his prostrate with that last thrust and Eren wanted more; he needed more.

“Jean,” Eren groaned, turning his head; his green eyes tore into Jeans amber ones. The boy got the message and began pounding into Eren quicker. The bed rocked back and forth occasionally hitting the wall. Each thrust hit Eren’s prostrate and drove the brunet wild. He could feel his orgasm building and he wasn’t sure if he was calling Jeans name or gibberish but the sensations were driving him over the edge.

Jeans nails dug into Eren’s back side, drawing blood. The brunet was amazingly tight and every time Jean seemed to hit Eren’s prostrate, Eren threw his head back and moaned loudly. He finally came, spilling onto the bed below. At that, Jean felt him tighten around his cock and he came with a grunt inside of Eren. He gave a few last thrusts before pulling out and collapsing beside the boy.  
As the high of his orgasm wore off, Eren finally faced reality. He had just fucked his best friend’s boyfriend. Well, soon to be ex-boyfriend. Eren glanced over at the man next to him, Jean was giving Eren the same expression.

“So...” Jean began, but he couldn’t find the words. Perhaps there were none.

Eren looked away, he was disgusted with himself. He really must have hit his head too hard. Granted there was the small fraction of him that understood what Armin saw in Seabiscut.

“What happens now?” Jeans tired voice broke the silence. Eren took a deep breath.

“Armin can’t find out,” He hoped his voice sounded firm. Was it really right to keep this from Armin? Eren wasn’t so sure.  
Jean grunted in response and made to get out of the bed. Eren sighed and shifted to watch Jean. The taut muscles of his back flexing as he slid his pants on.

“Still look like a horse,” Eren smirked and stretched his sore limbs. He gazed up at his ceiling. What would happen to the three of them now? Eren had never been one to betray another’s trust. He didn’t care so much what happened to Jean, but Armin. He knew he had hurt his friend more than anything Jean or anyone else could have.

“Eren. Eren, dammit! Eren look at me,” Jean was frustrated and scared in that moment. He had fucked up. He fucked up with Armin, Marco and now Eren. What the hell was wrong with him? How could he hurt three people in one day? And now Eren was ignoring him too. “Look at me god dammit!” His voice drawing Eren away from his thoughts. Eren turned his head just as the door opened. Armin stood in the doorway.

“What’s taking-“ The words died on his lips as his eyes surveyed the room. The blond’s expression went from confusion to shock to pain, as he looked back from Jean to Eren.

“Armin,” Eren’s voice was filled with sorrow as he watched his friend. He could feel tears in the corner of his eyes. Jean frowned and stared at the floor. His shirt help limply in his hands.

“It’s not - it was never meant to happen. I didn’t come here for Eren…” He repeated the words over and over again. Hoping that maybe this was all some horrible dream and he would wake up soon.

  
Armin opened and closed his mouth a few times. He then took a deep breath and tried again. It wouldn’t work. He couldn’t find the words. Here was his best friends, naked and crying silently. His green eyes filled with so much pain, it broke Armin apart. Then there was Jean, gripping his shirt for dear life and repeating the same phrase over and over again.

A low moan escaped Armin’s lips. Eren cringed at the sound. How could this day have gone so horribly wrong?


End file.
